Twilight
by VS-san
Summary: After the training,Naruto and Sakura learned new things about chakras and energies...During the dawn,a massive form of chakra in beast-form called "Chakraberst" attack the whole village.Will they overcome this situation?
1. The Chakraberst

"Twilight"

**A/N: My first fanfic...thank you for reading!!!  
**_**(Beta's note: Hello, I'm Requimen1997, reporting for duty! Apparently, Denver doesn't have enough experience to check his grammar and spelling [glares] so I have to do that part. Anyway, I kinda changed the concepts and introduction...)  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **The Chakraberst

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi decided to meet for training. Kakashi had given them each two crystal gems, in which they will have an activity to improve chakra control. Sasuke's absence was a mystery; Sakura had fumed when she saw Naruto arrive. Kakashi, being the last to arrive, as usual, decided to begin training early.  
"This is how your test will be: the first one who could light up his or her crystal gem will be the 1st passer, the last will lose this round" Kakashi explained.  
"That's cake!" Naruto said proudly. "How will we lighten it up, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, alerting the masked jonin.  
"You see those mirrors? You'll have to reflect the sunlight to each mirror until it's covered with light," Kakashi explained, pointing to the gems. "...using your chakra."  
Sakura stared. "Our chakra?"  
Kakashi nodded. "Focus your chakra to attract solar molecules."  
Sakura had a fuchsia shaded gem. It was oval, not to bright or vivid, but it was beautiful. Naruto's gem had a tint of orange around the bright yellow background, similar to the color of his hair.

"And...Start!"

Sakura focused her chakra effortlessly on the background.  
"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, why should we do this, is there anything related in our training by doing this thing?" Naruto asked.  
"Of course, but that will probably come later. Focus!"  
"I'm finished!" Sakura announced, raising her now lit gem. The color was reduced to almost dirtless white.  
"Hey wait I'm not done yet!" said Naruto. Naruto struggled to light his gem, and eventually he did.  
Not as good as Sakura's, though.  
"A while ago, Naruto asked me what was the relation of our training to ninja life. You only know that chakra can only be charged by combining three energy – mind, body and soul, right?" He paused waiting for a response.  
The genin nodded.  
"But, you can also charge chakra in natural energy." Kakashi straightened himself.  
"Cool!" Naruto jumped, punching the air. "Oh, I understand, that's why where in here in the forest near the falls..." Sakura made sure.

Dusk settled. An unusual occasion was preparing for its place.  
Most of the Konoha villagers, old or young, male or female, ninja or housewife, jonin or ninja academy student – they all felt the same. As though the world was about to collapse.  
There was a legend – an old one, about a mass of energy called "Chakrabeast".  
Many had thought it was a bijuu, wandering, without a jinchuuriki. It wasn't, the researchers confirmed. This had presumed to be created by a chuunin-jonin level shinobi, obviously skilled in genjutsu and ninjutsu. A Bloodline, perhaps, extinct, but otherwise it was already known by many.

--


	2. The first move

**Chapter 2:** The first move

* * *

Dusk has settled nearby the village, and scattering in the whole place, as the Beast is gently coming near the village, many people sense the presence of the beast.

--

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade, I have to report you 'bout this thing. Many people are getting weaker because of the "Chakraberst". I think that it absorbs the vitality of a human being, also the chakras and energies "immediately report of Shizune. "This is the first time I hear about the Chakraberst and I know it's only foretold by older ones as a legend for young children, but it's true!" said Tsunade,

--

"Well, Chakraberst is a Chakra absorber beast monster, many had reported died because of absorbing the vitality of a human being" answered Shizune, "Well, a class-A mission faces our village…Shizune, call all the Rank Chuunin and Jonin ninjas, then assigned them to defeat the beast, we'll face it no matter what…" a very proud speech of Tsunade…

* * *

**A/N: Very short, right? I know and I'm also worried if this story will be removed...As my first story...I'm very lonely to see that this story will be removed so I will try to do my best on my next stories..Well' I think I only made a filler for Naruto... **


End file.
